


When the World is Quiet

by blooky



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble Collection, F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooky/pseuds/blooky
Summary: The year is 2018- or is it? Sometimes it's 10 AD and other times it's 3056. Some might call Priscilla a time traveler, but she doesn't get to choose where (or when) she goes. All she knows is that she falls asleep in her apartment and wakes up in a different time. She doesn't know why this happens to her, but she knows there's a reason for every transportation. The only thing keeping Priscilla grounded is Salma, her empath roommate who always knows how to make things better.





	When the World is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting my New Years resolution early... to work on writing at least once a week. From this point forth, I'll try to upload a drabble a week in this thread. I want to make these drabbles about a specific F/F original character couple of mine. I don't intend to follow a specific sequence of time, but rather glimpses into their lives.

Priscilla was eight years old when a rift in time first swallowed her whole. Her mother was singing her to sleep in her warm bed and the next thing she knows, Priscilla wakes up on the cold, hard ground of Fontevraud Abbey in 1246 France. Confused and dazed, she climbs to her feet and starts walking. As Priscilla rounds a corner she hears screams and the sound of a struggle. She darts behind the wall, little blue eyes peeking out and sees two robed men. One, pinning a 60 year old Isabella of Angoulême to the ground while the other pours a vial of dark liquid into her mouth. "Sale traîtresse..." The rest of his sentence trails away as Priscilla feels her... body? Her soul? Her existence? being pulled into a dark void. She wakes up sobbing in her bed with a metallic taste in her mouth... Blood. She chokes and runs to her mother's room.

That was sixteen years ago. These days when Priscilla wakes up in a cold sweat, she finds Salma, her roommate, an equable girl with long slender legs and tresses to match. Priscilla climbs into Salma's bed, buries her face in her long brunette hair and forgets herself. Salma first clicks on a small light, and rolls over to face her, gently stroking Priscilla's milky white skin. "Can you sleep?" she asks. Priscilla nods, at peace in Salma's presence and letting the warm light soothe her into sleep. Salma continues to stroke Priscilla's hair and face, softly humming an Egyptian lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Salma's humming the lullaby Nami Nami.


End file.
